Long Lost Brother!?
'''Long Lost Brother!? '''is the first episode of Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea. Plot SpongeBob meets his rich Long Lost Brother. He must help him to get enough money but it isn't so easy. Script scene goes to Donald SquarePants in a business meeting Donald SquarePants: So, here's the problem...This new company Snails Delight is taking away the customers who usually buy Snail-Po. Nat Peterson: So, what should we do? Sue them? Donald SquarePants: No....We should make a new flavour! Nat Peterson: A New flavour of Snail-Po? That's...That's....Insane! Donald SquarePants: How?! We've kept our normal taste since 1967 and it's beginning to get old... Nat Peterson: Ok...I've got a flavour! Snail Food Flavour! Donald SquarePants: *Face Palm* What?! Nat Peterson: Is that not a good idea? Donald SquarePants: You know what? You're fired! Nat Peterson: You can't do that! I've been working in the business for years! Donald SquarePants: I said you're fired! Nat Peterson: Ok Sir! Peterson runs out of the office Donald SquarePants: Anyone else have any ideas? Please be better than his stupid one... Tom Smith: I've got one! Worm Food flavour! Donald SquarePants: Seriously!? scene goes to Tom being kicked out of the office Tom Smith: ARGH! scene then cuts to Donald in his office at night Donald SquarePants: *Sigh* I only have so long to live and this is the crew I've got...I've let the last owner down...I've let my family down! What am I supposed to do!? SquarePants walks into the room Harold: Son...It's you... Donald SquarePants: Dad!? It's you! How did you find me!? Harold: This was the last place I've checked for you...I've heard about you're condition... Donald SquarePants: I don't have enough money to live...I'm gonna die! How am I going to get the money in such a short amount of time!? Harold: I have an idea... Donald SquarePants: What is it!? Please, tell me! Harold: Your Brother...He's creative...He could help... Donald SquarePants: My brother? The guy who you raised and I got taken to another family!? No way! Harold: I've never told him about you.....Please, he'll help. Donald SquarePants: How do you know? He's a fry cook! Harold: He's creative...Please, trust me... Donald SquarePants: *Sigh* Ok dad...I'll host a party tonight...It hopefully won't cost a lot... Harold: Good, I don't want you to spend too much money... Donald SquarePants: I love you dad... Harold: I love you son... hugs Harold scene goes to SpongeBob in his living room is watching two sea anemones dancing SpongeBob: Oh yeah... comes into the room SpongeBob: Gary! changes to the Sports Channel SpongeBob: Hehe, I was just watching the sports channel. Bikini Bottom Bulldogs are winning by ten percent! Gary: Meow... SpongeBob: What do you mean they're not playing today?! Of course they are! turns his TV off SpongeBob: You know what? That's enough TV. How about we play some board games? Gary: Meow... SpongeBob: Oh Yeah, you trailed over all of them...Ew... door bell rings SpongeBob: That must be the mail man! He always comes at this time! rushes over to the door and opens it to reveal Norton The Mailman Norton: Good Morning Mr. SquarePants....Here's your mail today.... gives SpongeBob a letter SpongeBob: Is there no big box with you? Maybe a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy death ray toy? Norton: Um, no... SpongeBob: Ok. Bye Mr. Mailman! Norton: Laugh Bye... throws the letter to Gary SpongeBob: Just bills Gary... opens the letter Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: What do you mean it's a note from my lost brother? I don't have a brother.... passes SpongeBob the note SpongeBob: Ok...."Dear Mr. SquarePants...I am Donald SquarePants your long lost brother...Please come to my party tonight at the Grand Hall of Bikini Bottom"....Wow! I have a long lost brother! AWESOME!!! scene goes to SpongeBob in a tuxedo and Gary wearing a bowtie entering the Grand Hall of Bikini Bottom of people wearing fancy clothing are stood around the room SpongeBob: Hello everyone...I hope you are all having a tip top time.... Fancy and Posh Woman: Ha, look at that weirdo and his dirty stinky pet...Where did he get the tuxedo? The 99p Shop? Hahahahahaha! SpongeBob: Looks like I'm going to have to up the posh level tonight...Hello good chaps! I love that dress you are wearing! Fancy and Posh Woman#2: I wish I could say the same about you... Waiter starts walking towards SpongeBob with some cheese cubes on the tray Waiter: Would you like some Cheesà Cubeàs? SpongeBob: Yes please...I would like some Chee...A....A...Cube? walks past the Waiter Waiter: AH!!! Waiter throws the tray onto the floor and runs away SpongeBob: Wait! That's only Gary! is looking at SpongeBob SpongeBob: Um, hi? Posh Party Goers: Gasp! Did you see that? That's disgusting... SpongeBob: Oh, I see what I've done wrong...Don't worry...I'll clean it up... starts picking up the cheese cubes from the floor Posh Party Goers: Gasp! What is he doing!? That's horrible! SpongeBob: Oh, sorry... picks up a napkin and wipes his nose with it SpongeBob: Is this better? has chocolate all over his nose SpongeBob: Hey, what the? gets up and looks at a fountain of chocolate SpongeBob: Uh Oh... First Posh and Fancy party goer faints and falls into the hands of a male party goer SpongeBob: Sorry! walks back and knocks the fountain of chocolate onto the floor SpongeBob: Oh No... Chocolate splashes all onto the party goers outfits SpongeBob: Sorry?... Party Goers start walking towards SpongeBob SpongeBob: Uh Oh.... scene goes to Donald in the entrance of the Grand Hall of Bikini Bottom has his cellphone out Donald SquarePants: I don't think he's come...I can't see him anywhere... and all of the party goers run past Donald SpongeBob: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! turns around Donald SquarePants: Hang on.... I think I've found him... scene goes to SpongeBob trapped in a circle of angry posh people SpongeBob: This is it Gary...I never knew I was going like this... Donald SquarePants: Behind Crowd Hey! Stop! He's my brother! runs through a open path in the crowd Donald SquarePants: Are you SpongeBob SquarePants? SpongeBob: Um, yes... Donald SquarePants: Great! I'm Donald SquarePants.... SpongeBob: Brother?! Donald SquarePants: Um, can we have a private talk? SpongeBob: Um, yeah...Sure.... scene goes to SpongeBob and Donald SquarePants in a lift SpongeBob: So, whats the big news? Donald SquarePants: I have a serious medical problems and...If I don't get enough money for my operation I'll die...I was wondering if you could help me.. SpongeBob: Money....I think I have some of that... pulls a piggy bank out from his pocket SpongeBob: Let's see... puts his hand into the piggy bank SpongeBob: Oh, that tickles! Wait, that's a spider....AH! throws the spider out of the piggy bank Donald SquarePants: Um, may I ask how long you've had that? SpongeBob: Um, well....I got it at...I really can't remember... pulls out 1 cent from the piggy bank SpongeBob: Ta Da! A Penny! Donald SquarePants: Laugh Is that all? SpongeBob: Um, yes... Donald SquarePants: Oh....Oh, thats ok...*Sigh* At least you'll know about me now...Ha, imagine what it'd be like if we knew each other as children... SpongeBob: Come on....Don't be upset...I'm sure we can figure something out... Donald SquarePants: Look, I'm not in the mood for Jellyfishing... SpongeBob: How do you know I do that? Donald SquarePants: I've spoken to dad... SpongeBob: Oh.....So, is it rude for me to ask you what your job is? Donald SquarePants: I'm actually the owner of Snail-Po... SpongeBob: Then how are you broke? Donald SquarePants: I just am...My workers suck...I mean...It's old...We need a new flavour... SpongeBob: A New Flavour of Snail Food!? Woah! Donald SquarePants: That's it! SquarePants picks up Gary Donald SquarePants: You can help! Gary: Meow? SpongeBob: Um, ok! Awesome! Lift stops at the roof Donald SquarePants: Come on! Let's go to the entrance! SpongeBob: Why are we here!? Donald SquarePants: It was just to make the ride a bit more longer... SpongeBob: Oh, that makes sense... scene goes to Donald sat at his desk on a computer in his office and Gary are stood in the office too SpongeBob: Wow, I can't believe I'm actually in the Snail-Po HQ! Donald SquarePants: Ok, we need a slogan.... SpongeBob: How about "A Snails Delight"? Donald SquarePants: Hm....What do you think Gary? Gary: Meow.... SpongeBob: Ugh, I can't translate strong snail...Only easy snail...I only did 1 Year in Snail School.... Donald SquarePants: Why did you go to Snail School? SpongeBob: It's a long story... Donald SquarePants: Ok....A Snail's Delight! SpongeBob: Wait! I've got a better one! A Meowing Sensation! Donald SquarePants: Even better than the lest one! My workers would never think of this! rushes into the office Patrick: SpongeBob! What are you doing here? I've never seen you here before... SpongeBob: Patrick? How did you get in?.... Patrick: I have a tunnel leading to here... Donald SquarePants: What? Why?! Patrick: Because I need to feed Rocky... Donald SquarePants: Rocky? As in Sylvester Stallone? Patrick: No, my pet! SpongeBob: Patrick, your pet is a rock... Patrick: You're right...I should feed him rock food! Donald SquarePants: So...You are the person who steals two cans every night? And this is just for a rock!? Patrick: Hey, do you do rock food? Donald SquarePants: Um.....No.... Patrick: *Sigh* Ok...I'm going back home... Donald SquarePants: Wait! *Sigh* I'm gonna say it...Do you want to help me and my brother here make a new type of Snail Product? Patrick: *Gasp!* Yeah! Donald SquarePants: Ok, we need a flavour... Patrick: Chocolate! Definitely chocolate! Donald SquarePants: Um, chocolate...That's....Interesting... SpongeBob: Chocolate and Caramel flavour! It'll be lovely! What do you think Gary!? Gary: Meow... SpongeBob: *Sigh* Only if I had taken them two other years... scene goes to Donald SquarePants and SpongeBob walking into the Barg.N.Mart SpongeBob: I can't wait to see our product on the shelf! Donald SquarePants: Me neither! I can't wait for all the happy customers! walks past the Chocolate Snail-Po Donald SquarePants: Oh....... SpongeBob: Aw..... Donald SquarePants: One person has to buy it... Peterson runs over to Donald Nat Peterson: Ha! Look where getting me fired has got you! Donald SquarePants: *Sigh* Nat....Where are you now? Nat Peterson: On nearly every TV ever! That's right! I'm the new Weather Man! WOO! HAHAHA! Peterson walks out of the automatic doors Nat Peterson: Later Losers! Peterson gets in his car and drives away from the Barg.N.Mart Donald SquarePants: I hate him so much... SpongeBob: Don't worry....We'll get that money...I'll do anything to help you...I mean...You are family... Donald SquarePants: Thanks....I'm so glad I have a brother like you... SpongeBob: Me too... and Donald hug SpongeBob: Ok, if we look around we'll be sure to find a idea! and his wife Susan are at the check out Tom: Look, should we get the nappies with ducks on or the nappies with sea horses on? Susan: Oh, yeah...That's real important! gets out his phone Phone: Voice She means...That is not important at all. He's just a frickin' baby. Tom: Ok, let's get him the one with sea horses on... Susan: Ok, good... Tom: Hey, do you mind if I go out to the club tonight with my pals? Susan: Oh yeah, I don't want to spend anytime with you! It's not like I'm your wife! Phone: Voice She means that she wants to spend time with you watching Jason Stapham or Bruce Willis films.... Tom: Oh! Great! How about Die Hard? Susan: Oh yeah, it isn't like we've seen that a million times... Phone: Voice Bladadadadadkkamdmmsmakskkdkelkemdmmdmdkskksmdmmdmeedmcnejeuwjffh. comes out of the phone Tom: *Gulp* Donald SquarePants: That's it! We need to make a translator! A Snail Translator! SpongeBob: Brilliant! Donald SquarePants: Let's get to work! scene goes to Donald and SpongeBob walking into the meeting room is stood at the front next to a white board Patrick: Now, I'll need one donut and ten unicorns! Donald SquarePants: Um, Patrick.....Can we take over from here? Patrick: Sure.... walks out of the room Donald SquarePants: Ok, I'm back everyone.... Kate: Oh, look who's back! Donald SquarePants: I own this place! Of course I'm going to come back! and SpongeBob walk to the front of the room Donald SquarePants: Meet my brother....SpongeBob... Donald's Workers: Hi... SpongeBob: Hi.... picks up Gary Donald SquarePants: Meet his pet Gary! He is the new mascot! Kate: So!? You think a new mascot is going to change the business!? Ha! Donald SquarePants: No, but I've got a new idea! The Snail Translator! scene goes to Donald and SpongeBob in Donald's office Donald SquarePants: So, all we've got to do is think like a snail! SpongeBob: Meow? Donald SquarePants: Brilliant?... scene goes to Donald SquarePants at a snail adopting agency Donald SquarePants: I see....That's terrible....Now that's good...That's Terrible...Oh, come say that to my face pal! scene goes to Donald SquarePants eating Snail Food Donald SquarePants: Oh....That's lovely....*Barf* scene finally goes to the SpongeBob and Donald at the snail park SpongeBob: Ok, time to test it out for real! runs over to a female snail Donald SquarePants: Hello there! Snail: Meow! Snail Translator: Get away freak... Snail trails away Donald SquarePants: YES! We did it! It works! SpongeBob: Yay! Woo! Donald SquarePants: Thanks....I couldn't of done it with out you... SpongeBob: Thanks.... Donald SquarePants: I'm going back to my office now...Expect to see it on shelves tomorrow... scene goes to Donald SquarePants in his office at night is on his computer and a noise is heard from outside Donald SquarePants: Hello? Is anybody there? noise is heard Donald SquarePants: Hello!? Peterson opens the doors and points a gun at Donald Donald SquarePants: Nat? What are you doing? Nat Peterson: I'm sorry Donald...But, I was walking past the snail park today and a little girl told me about your magnificent snail translator.... Donald SquarePants: Why are you doing this? You've moved onto better things... Nat Peterson: The News sucks...I got fired from it....Fired Again! This is all because of you! Donald SquarePants: Put the gun down... Nat Peterson: Don't you tell me what to do! I'm not one of your workers anymore! Donald SquarePants: Please, you don't know what you are doing...Put the gun down... Nat Peterson: I know perfectly what I'm doing! comes into the room holding Rocky Patrick: Hey, what's up? I thought I'd show you my pet Rocky. Donald SquarePants: Psst, throw the rock... Patrick: What? Donald SquarePants: Throw the rock... Patrick: What? Donald SquarePants: THROW THE ROCK!!! throws Rocky into Donald's hands Nat Peterson: Hey! Peterson shoots the roof as Donald throws Rocky and knocks out Nat Patrick: *Gasp* Are you ok!? Donald SquarePants: I've...I've been shot... Patrick: Rocky! Speak to me! SPEAK TO ME!!!! Donald SquarePants: Call the Hospital.... Patrick: Hospital!!! Hospital!!!!!!! Donald SquarePants: With the phone you idiot! Patrick: Oh, ok! pulls out Nat's phone and rings the hospital Patrick: Quick! Come to Snail-Po quickly! Harold is dying! Donald SquarePants: I'm Donald you idiot! Patrick: Sorry, I mean Robert! scene goes to SpongeBob walking home at night SpongeBob: That was one long day at the Krusty Krab! Police Cars drive past SpongeBob SpongeBob: Hey, what's the big deal over here? see's all of the ambulances and police cars around the Snail-Po HQ SpongeBob: *Gasp* Donald! try's to run into the building but gets blocked by Office John John: Hey, you're not aloud back there! SpongeBob: I'm the owners brother! Please, let me through! John: Yeah right.... SpongeBob: I am! We share the same last name! John: What's his name? SpongeBob: Donald! John: Wrong! It's Robert! SpongeBob: What!? see's 3 Men carrying a body bag into a ambulance SpongeBob: No...It can't be... rushes into the ambulance John: Hey! scene goes to SpongeBob sitting down in the back of the ambulance with the body bag SpongeBob: Crying I hardly got to know you...I'm sorry...I didn't know this was going to happen...Why!? Why did it happen to you!? Body Bag comes open revealing Rocky SpongeBob: Wait, Rocky!? looks out of a window and see's another ambulance SpongeBob: DONALD!!! Doors fly open and SpongeBob and Rocky fly out onto the road Ambulances drives away SpongeBob: Wait! No! Donald....No.... see's a old camper van at the side of the road SpongeBob: Hey! A old camper van! runs over to the camper van and try's to open the door SpongeBob: Darn! The doors locked! keys are inside SpongeBob: Darn, I need to smash the window in the door to get inside... see's Rocky SpongeBob: *Gasp* Rocky! picks up Rocky SpongeBob: Sorry Rocky...This is for my brother... smashes the window in the door by throwing Rocky through it SpongeBob: Thanks Pal... runs into the van Vulture flys out of the van SpongeBob: Woah! knocks a skeleton off the drivers seat and sits down SpongeBob: I'm sorry! sees the keys on the skeleton and starts the van up with them SpongeBob: Ok, I hope I know how to drive this thing... scene goes to the van driving into Downtown Bikini Bottom SpongeBob: I'm in Downtown Bikini Bottom! I'm getting so close! I can just feel that driving licence in my hands! try's to try the brakes but they won't work SpongeBob: Uh Oh... scene goes to a female worker in a cafe next to two old men playing cards Female Worker: Um, I'm going to have to ask you to leave... Old Man: Be quiet! I might win this time! Old Man #2: The day you win will be the day a Sponge drives through the wall in a van that hasn't been operational for years! smashes through the wall in the van Old Man: Can I win now? scene goes to SpongeBob on the streets of Bikini Bottom SpongeBob: I'll never find Donald! The Hospital is too far away for me to walk on foot! sees a gated car show across the street SpongeBob: Oh No..I never break and enter... rides past SpongeBob on his bike Squidward: No, you always enter and then break! *Laughs* SpongeBob: Squidward! Look out! Squidward: For what!? SpongeBob: That Pebble! Squidward: SpongeBob! There is no!... trips on a pebble and flys off his bike SpongeBob: *Gulp* walks over to Squidward's bike SpongeBob: Are you ok Squidward?! Squidward: AH! SpongeBob: Are you ok!? Squidward: I think I've broken one of my tentacles..I'm gonna ride to the hospital.. SpongeBob: Are you sure you can do that? That'll be pretty hard won't it?... Squidward: SpongeBob...I have 4 Legs slashTentacles...I'm still capable of riding a bike...Anyways, I'd end up having all of them broken if you tried to ride my bike... SpongeBob: Squidward, please can I come to the hospital? Squidward: Why would you possibly want to go to the hospital!? You remember what happened last time...Right? You kept distracting my doctor! SpongeBob: Actually, my brother is there...He's been shot... Squidward: I thought you only had cousins...I never knew you had a brother... SpongeBob: Well, I do... Squidward: *Sigh* Ok...Get on... limps onto his bike and SpongeBob gets onto the back of it Squidward: I'll go as quick as I can...Alright? SpongeBob: Alright... scene goes to SpongeBob helping Squidward into the hospital Squidward: Argh... SpongeBob: I knew you couldn't ride the bike...You should of listened to me... Squidward: You tipped the bike over you barnacle head... SpongeBob: Oh yeah...Sorry about that... sits Squidward down on a chair SpongeBob: You just relax there...I'm gonna go and see Donald! Squidward: SpongeBob! Don't leave me! is half way across the room SpongeBob: I'll be right back Squidward! comes and sits down next to Squidward Squidward: Oh No...Why are you here? Patrick: My pet...I'm not aloud to see him... Squidward: Patrick! You're pet is a rock! Patrick: He's not just a rock! He's my pet and my friend! Squidward: *Sighs* Oh Neptune... scene goes to SpongeBob running into Donald's Hospital Room SpongeBob: Donald! I'm here! has his eyes closed and is unconscious SpongeBob: I never got to say this to you but your the best brother anyone could ever have.. ECG Monitor goes still and pronounces Donald dead SpongeBob: Donald! NOOOO!!! Doctor Fish walks into the room SpongeBob: Um, hi... Purple Doctor Fish: Hi... Purple Doctor Fish bashes the ECG Machine and it starts up again SpongeBob: Wait, does that mean he's still alive? Purple Doctor: Yes. The machines here are always playing up...We spent so much money on the vending machines now we can't even pay for the ECG Monitor! SpongeBob: So, is he going to live then? Purple Doctor: Of course he is...The Bullet hit him somewhere very safe. The Bullet has also made his heart condition better? SpongeBob: That's brilliant? How? Purple Doctor: Well, it's very complex...I couldn't tell you right now... SpongeBob: Why? Purple Doctor: As I said...It's too complex... Nurse walks into the walk Nurse: Doctor, we've got a dying rock in room 12! Purple Doctor: Ok, I'm coming... Nurse walks out of the room Purple Doctor: *Sigh* Some worker in a cafe saw a pet rock after a van crashed into it... SpongeBob: Oh, what a weird event! I'm glad I had nothing to do with it at all! Purple Doctor Fish walks out of the room Purple Doctor: Yeah... walks over to Donald and holds his hand SpongeBob: Don't worry...I'm here for you... scene goes to the next day scene goes to Sqidward waking up in a hospital bed Squidward: Argh, why am I? SpongeBurt: Hello brother! Squidward: How are you my brother?... SpongeBurt: I don't know! *Laughs SpongeBob's Laugh* faints and the Episode Ends Reviews Rate the Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea episode Long Lost Brother!?(1 is the worst, 10 is the highest) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:PG Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Episodes Category:Cosmobo Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts